


Out Through the Curtain

by GenericSpace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D!Without-Niall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, bartender!niall, model!niall, past - Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericSpace/pseuds/GenericSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is a model trying to break into the industry and Harry Styles of the boy-band group 1D stumbles into his life. Or maybe it's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all a figment of my imagination, and probably yours. I don’t own anything mentioned within this story, except the work itself. No harm intended or planned. The title comes from a song by The Hush Sounds.  
> 
> 
> * * *

 

**-March 24, 2014 -**

It’s with a heavy sigh and a groan that he sat up from his comfortable laying position on the bed. Picking up his iPhone 4S from the nightstand, the clock read ‘6:48 AM’. Running, Harry decides, was probably something he should do pretty soon. It’s not his most favorite activity to do first thing in the morning, but the band’s personal fitness trainer, Jared, had strictly reminded him over and over last week, that he has to start running in the morning so he can at least stagger the lost of his fit body-though admittedly still a bit lanky- while he’s not on a scheduled heavy workouts.

There were missed calls waiting for him to get through first though before he decides to leave his bed: one from his sister, Gemma; another from his mother, Anne; and the last from his band mate, Louis. He was reminded once again how much he missed his family when he heard Gemma’s voice.

“Hey bug, heard you’re finally done with the tour. When you going to visit your poor sister? I can’t believe I have to be the one making the international call. Call me,  love and miss you. Bye!”

He’s never gone more than a few weeks without seeing at least one of his family members. He’s been good in making sure to travel to his mother’s or Gemma’s place when the homesickness got too much but this last tour, there was too many places to be with very little time in between moving from one place to another to afford trips to and fro. Back in October, his homesickness got so bad that his band mates had called up Gemma to spend two days with him. Liam, playing his role as Daddy-Direction, had bought a plane ticket from London to New York City and had promptly told Gemma that she must absolutely get on the plane and come. A few days later, she was walking through the door of Harry’s assigned apartment in the upper east side with a backpack hanging from her right shoulder and a small rolling luggage being hauled in by Louis. Zayne and Liam were walking behind Louis shooting smiles at Harry as he tried to choke down the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing at the moment while he was in his black boxers on the stool facing the kitchen eating Captain Crunch for breakfast. That day, he cried so much from happiness that he absolutely knew that his life was blessed - thanking some higher power that he was fortunate enough to live this life where he met the three other boys, he’s sure would have been his true brothers in some other universe.

Playing the next voicemail, his mom’s voice bellows from the speaker. “Harry! I heard from Paul that you guys are on break from touring for a little while. I wanted to check when you’d be going back to London so we can have a family get together. I know you’re probably still unwinding from the tour but it would be good to see you soon. I know I’ve said this a lot, but I am so proud of you. Call me soon, love. Des and I miss you.”

He makes a note to himself to buy a plane ticket for his sister, Des and Anne to visit him soon once he’s confirmed with Paul about the band’s schedule. While they are on break from tour, they still have to do songwriting and recording for the band’s next album. And frankly, he’s not keen on going back to his home in London any time soon. He bought that place because he thought there was something there between himself and and his ex, Nick, at the time. He had met Nick during one of the band’s radio talk show appearance. Their first meeting had Harry wearing rose-colored glasses, blushing when the other thought it appropriate to flirt with him after ending the show with “That’s it, you listeners. Help us in thanking 1D for being here today. Thanks lads. And to you listeners out there, stay tuned next week as we bring Little Mix in to have a little chit chat!”.

They had exchanged phone numbers that day, and for a few weeks Harry was so happy that his smile had the other three boys asking almost daily what was causing it. A few months in, he had called a realtor to buy a house and not long after that, the paps got wind of his new found hobby of staying in his neighbor’s house instead of his own anytime he’s in London. It had lasted about seven months before things got sour, to Harry’s knowledge that is. He’s never quite sure whether he really got the whole picture even after all that happened. He’d been away on tour with band in Ireland, taking a break from rehearsal backstage when he saw the image of Nick on a magazine one of the tech staff had left behind. In the front, it had read “Radio host Nick Grimshaw spotted leaving club Heaven with unknown guy! Read more on pg 17”. Harry’s sure he’d seen the other guy at the Fashion East show at London working in the background with the models and occasionally shoving outfits to them as he directs them to their next act. Harry remembers later that night, at one of the after party taking place, seeing Nick talking animatedly with this guy. Turning to page 17, his breath caught after inhaling, burning his chest. In the center of the page was a heart, the shape framing a dark and grainy image of two men. Harry could just make out Nick from the short curls of his hair, crowding the other guy against the wall as his right hand held the other guy’s cheek in an angle so as their lips can devour each other.

Harry didn’t bother reading that article - he figured the images alone spoke louder than any combination of words the journalist would have been able to write down. He  had waited for Nick’s call or at least a text message for an explanation, but it never came- not that day, or even the day when a few weeks later, the same magazine wrote a short article on Harry’s breakdown on stage in Los Angeles as he sang his parts of ‘More Than This’ wondering who he had been thinking about during the performance.

If it hadn’t been for his amazing best mates, who also just happened to be his band mates, Harry’s not sure he would have been able to move on as he had. It’s been almost a half year, and while he doesn’t wallow and cry himself to sleep at night--at least not anymore--it still hurt to know that he was played with. It’s especially so when he had at the time considered talking to the other guys about coming out so that he can have an actual relationship in the open. He’s now glad that he wasn’t as whimsical about that as he was when he bought that London house that now only reminds him of what might have been.

“Haaareeeehhhh!” the unmistakable synchronous drunk voices of Zayn and Louis broke through Harry’s daze.

“Harrrrryy! we-we’re at.. Liam’s pl-place. Co-come up aaaand join us!!!” Zayne continued.

“You… you saaid cu-cum! Hahaha. Liaaaam!! Zayn said cum!” Louis was outright laughing. Harry could only imagine how drunk those two were from the slurring of their words. He’s about to end the message as it had broken down to mostly just Louis and Zayn laughing, probably forgetting that the phone was still on, when Liam’s voice came through the speaker: “You dicks! why are you on my bed with only your underwears on! get off...”. Apparently, his imagination of their level of drunkenness wasn’t even close to what had happened. He’ll have to invite the guys over later so he can figure that out later.

The clock read ‘6:52 AM’. Getting down from his bed, Harry walked to the closet and put on a black jogging bottoms and the gray hoodie with ‘Ed Sheeran’ written across below a ‘+’ on top of a simple white undershirt. It’s still a little bit windy outside with the season having just transitioned to spring officially five days ago. The hoodie also helped to go incognito to avoid being mobbed by fans when he’s in public -- at least sometimes. He loves the fans just like his band mates, and he’s certainly thankful for their aggressive, if not a little bit stalker-ish, loyal support, but sometimes Harry just wants to be able to go out without having to stop and pose for a picture. He feels bad sometimes thinking that way and he makes up for it by actively meeting with fans outside the gates of whatever hotel management puts them in during tours. Liam had once told him that he find that endearing of him while Zayn and Louis had laughed, saying something about Harry getting felt up one of these days by a fan - he’s sure they’re not that aggressive, or at least hope not.

Making his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door, he grabs his keys hanging from the hook above the light switch before locking the door behind him and heading off for the elevator. He’s scrolling through his twitter account on his iphone when the elevator music’s familiar tunes caught his attention. It was playing ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ by savage garden. He’s sure of it. And like a true fan that he was of the song, he sang along.

“I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
 I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
 I want to lay like this forever,  
 Until the sky falls down on me.”

And as he’s finishing the chorus, the door opens to the ground floor. A middle age woman, who couldn’t be any younger than 55 was looking at him like he had lost his mind. Her eyebrows raised up high and a small smile playing on her lips as if to ask without asking what the hell he was doing.

“Ehrr… It was savage garden. I had to sing along.” he recovered.

“I’m sure you did honey. Great singing voice by the way. Now if you don’t mind….” she gestured towards the interior of the elevator and the luggage she’s trying to bring inside behind her.

“Oh yes. Sorry. I’m heading out.”

As the elevator door closes again, Harry faintly hears her singing the words: “You don't have to close your eyes/ 'Cause it's standing right before you / All that you need will surely come.” And he quickly wonders if she too is a fan of Savage Garden before heading out of the building to start his run.

 

~TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> First let me start off by saying that this is my first, ever, written fiction to be put out there for the public. I've never written any story other than what was required of me in creative writing and flash fiction classes. It's been years since those days, so let me just apologize for my terribly rusty story telling - I'll work on it! Additionally, I'm probably not one would consider a true directioner. I don't even know what that means to be honest. I do like 1D music - listen to it from time to time and think that the up-beat poppy sound is great. But I that's as far as my interest goes in following the group. I don't attend concerts or follow stories about them in magazines at all - so sorry if my information are inaccurate. Just note that I will be making a lot of changes to fit what I am more familiar for writing purposes.
> 
> Why am I writing this fic?  
> Because I've had the blueprint for this story in my head for quite some time now, and after assessing my oh-so-busy life, I've decided to finally put this down. While I don't follow the band's lives, I have read some pretty amazing fanfics out there that have convinced me that NARRY is the more fun and dynamic duo to write about. I have read some other pairings of the group, but I couldn't quite get into them as I was with the chemistry written about Niall and Harry . I just think the duo's personalities (and I'm going by the fics descriptions here and from my little research) are more believable together; but this I know is all personal preference, so to each his own. Also, there doesn't seem to be that many NARRY centric fics, so I thought I'd help out and drop a coin in the collection jar.
> 
> This fic is going to be slow and long in it's build up as I try to flush out ideas and play with the details. Updates will probably be slow as well as I’ll need to get used to actually writing something other than an email.


	2. To The Beat of Our Noisy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by (and taken from) Matt Nathanson's song.
> 
> As always, feedbacks, comments and kudos appreciated. Thanks!

**-March 24, 2014 -**

Harry’s at the top of the Bethesda Terrace stairs in Central Park when his legs and lungs started to burn. He’s been running for a good hour and half around the lake, the top of his head running sweat down his face, and his hair stuck like glue on his forehead. It’s a good run, he thinks. Jared would be proud of his routine, or maybe just the fact that he started running at all without some use of force to get him out of bed this early.

He’s slowing down his pace to make a stop and rest to get a drink of water when a football rolls in front of his path. A young Siberian husky, with black topcoat and white undercoat, runs pass from behind on his right side attempting to grab the ball with white coated paws. The ball rolled few feet in front of him, when it was slowly pushed back to his legs by the dog before sitting on its hind legs, tongue out, heaving and looking up at Harry with blue almond eyes seemingly asking for him to kick it back. When he did so, the husky seemed appeased and barked happily before getting up on four legs again and running around Harry as the football was passed back and forth.

About a minute passed, and he’s sitting down on top of the staircase petting the handsome dog before Harry started to wonder to whom the dog belonged to. He’s not quite sure if he should get up and leave or wait until the owner decides to claim the husky. He’d feel bad if he left though, and would worry about it too much later that he probably won’t be able to sleep. He can afford to sit around for a while anyway, seeing as Paul hasn’t contacted him about any agenda for the day.

He’s wanted a dog before, but couldn’t really afford to buy one. Not because of money, but due more to the fact of his busy schedule. Dogs needs a lot of attention and caring, but with Harry’s busy schedule touring and never really having a place to call home for more than a few weeks at a time he didn’t think it would be fair.

“You want to take a selfie?" A bark was his reward. "Yes you do!”

Taking out his iphone, he put his right arm around the dog’s head for a selfie picture. Just as Harry snapped the picture, the husky turned his head and nudged his hoodie backwards before licking Harry’s face and barking a low delighted sound.

“Shhh! I’m incognito! Don’t pull it down.” Pulling the hoodie back up over his head to avoid being recognized, the husky made a displeasing sound turning away from Harry. He tweets the image.

 

                      **HarryS** @Haz_Styles

                     Found myself a fan that can play footie stateside! Bit.ly/a?!-+@!a-

 

Harry’s putting away the phone back in his front pocket when the husky stood up, turned and bark at someone behind him before running off from Harry’s hold. Probably the terrible owner, he thinks before turning around himself to take a look.

The guy’s hair is pulled up to the side from what Harry could see and he’s wearing a pointed gray canvas shoe, dark-red slim-fitted pants and a loose, gray zip-up hoodie over a simple, fitted white v-neck shirt. There’s a thin spread of dark chest hair peeking out from the v-neck. The guy looks like he just came out from an Urban Outfitter catalog--Harry likes it on him.

Blondie is partially crouching, petting the husky on the head and Harry can’t keep his lips from turning up into a smile at the sight. His heart beating just a little faster when a pair of eyes turned on him. It’s not the same color as Louis’ eyes. It’s brighter-cerulean, he thinks, or maybe electric blue. Zayn would probably be able to tell him.

“Hey man. Sorry about Bart here. I dozed off for a bit on the bench and he must have wandered off from me-self. Hope he wasn’t too troublesome. Am Niall by the way.” he said in a recognizable Irish accent. There’s a small, friendly smile showing on the blonde man’s lips as he walked closer to Harry. The husky already back at Harry’s right side, sitting on hind legs with the right paw holding the ball in place.

There’s a right hand outstretched to Harry and around the wrist is a loose, thin and black leather double-wrap bracelet.

Harry’s seen many pretty, handsome and even a couple of beautiful people in the course of his career. And he definitely sees one person for each of those categories almost every day in the form of his band mates. So with all that exposure, he thought it was pretty much a given that great looks on a person shouldn’t make him feel this awkward anymore. Apparently not, because he’s sure that a few minutes have already passed, and he’s still standing there in front of this guy, trying to figure out if the sweat that suddenly appeared to cover his palms would be noticed if he were to take the hand being offered to him. Maybe he can still blame it on the run, even though the morning breeze has already dried much of his effort.

“Right. Yes. I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.” Taking the offered hand for a quick shake after shortly running his hands on the side of his jogging pants.

“Nice to meetcha Harry! I swear I’m not a complete tosser. Was a long night you know?” Harry nods at the admittance, and definitely not thinking of how much he liked his name coming out with an irish drawl.

There’s a pregnant pause as Niall looked at him quizzically as if trying to place him from memory. His eyes crinkling a bit in a contemplative way, the forehead showing lines as his eyebrows furrowed. It’s only a few second when Niall’s face suddenly changed to that of recognition, his face amused and a faint closed-lip grin showing. Harry’s already mining his memory for explanations he’s used before with fans, but he’s caught completely off-guard when the blonde instead grabbed the soccer ball from the husky with his right foot and kicked it forward. Bart barked at Niall before striding off to get the ball.

“He’s pretty good eh?” Niall turned back to him with a smile.

“Yea. I was actually playing with him for a bit. Better than me, actually.” He replied back.

“Really? Tsk. Tsk.” He said with a grin. “Aren’t you English? Motherland would be ashamed of you.”

Bart ran around the ball slowing it down before nudging it with his nose towards Niall. They’re exchanging the ball back and forth, and Harry’s surprised out how agile and skilled the dog is when Niall kicked the ball high and Bart jumped, using his body to block the ball as it came down.

“No way. Met the Queen a few years ago. Said she was proud of me.” Harry returned. Bart sent the rolling towards him and barked a few times when, instead of immediately kickicking it back, he opted to hold it under his left foot instead. He kicked it towards Niall.

“Sure mate.” Niall said teasingly, dragging the word ‘sure’.

“Hey! Not my fault. Dad didn’t give me lessons as a kid!” he returned, looking at Niall with a pleading look to believe him.

“Okay. If you say so.” Niall chuckling softly. “Want some free lesson then? Gotta tell you though, Bart is a tough teacher. And he’s a bit hard to understand.”

\-------------------

Half an hour later, Harry’s sitting down with Niall back on top of the stairs facing the Bethesda Fountain. The dog’s on the ground, laying down on his stomach, head on Niall’s right shoe.

“Hey… uhm… there’s a starbucks a few block away from here.. and I haven’t gotten my fix yet. You wanna come with?” Harry asked, his heart beating a little faster and feeling slightly anxious about the answer.

“Sorry but we’ll have to take a raincheck. Bart and I need to take the train back soon and we still need to pick up my stuff.“

And those words were surprisingly disappointing because he’s never gotten turned down that fast before. He hopes it doesn’t show.

Niall bent down and patted the dog on the back. “We’ve got plans this afternoon with Josh, right Bart? Come on, get up.”

“Oh. Okay. You don’t live in the city?”

“Nope. I wouldn’t be able to afford living here. I live in Queens with Bart here. What about you?”

“I’m staying a few blocks away from here actually. And Really? Long way to take Bart for a walk isn’t it?”

“Haha. Only the best park for my Bart here.” Niall making face at him when Bart barked at the mention of his name. “We sometimes stay at a friend’s place near Columbus. Generally too tired to go home after bartending, ya’know? and Bart here doesn’t like staying with unfamiliar people. Get’s angsty. Am actually surprised he’s taken a liking to you so quickly.”

“What can I say? It’s the english charm. Attracts canines like crazy.” He smiles wide at Niall.

“Hahahaha. So modest. You forgot the green eyes and dimples. He’s a sucker for it.”

Niall’s crouching down and putting the green leash on when Bart drops to the ground on his belly refusing to get up once it was on.

“You tired pal? Come on, we’re going home. just a little walk, yea?” Niall asked the canine. He got a small groan, refusing to get up. He picks up Bart from the ground and rest the dog’s head on his shoulder. Harry finds it completely endearing and he can’t stop smiling when Niall turns back to him.

“He’s a complete baby when he’s tired.” Niall reaches out and pats Harry on the shoulder, and Harry likes how strong those hands felt. “It was really nice to meet you, mate. And thanks for hanging out, yea?”

“No problem. Glad to help tire Bart out.” He pats the dog on the head and get’s a lick on his palm in return.

“Alright, good meeting you mate. We’re heading off.” Niall gave him a smile before turning and carrying off Bart towards Terrace Drive. Harry knows that Niall knows who he is. So he’s a bit baffled that Niall didn’t bring it up at all in the past hour or so. It’s different.

“Alright. Good meeting you too.” He replied. Niall half turning to smile and wave at him before continuing his trek towards side walk.

It’s maybe about thirty second of walking when Harry berates himself for forgetting to ask Niall for his phone number. Granted he was turned down for coffee but it couldn’t  help to have another friend to hang with and talk to. He really liked Niall. He’s fun to hang around with. His laugh is infectious and  he has a great sense of humor. He has a dog that can play football! Who even has one of those? He thought that only happened in kid movies! It also helped that Niall was easy on the eyes. The other guys would have like him.

Caught up in his thought, Harry almost jumped when he felt a hand grab on his left shoulder, thinking it was a fan. Turning around, he was surprised to see Niall.

“Hey, sorry for scaring you.” The blonde smiled sheepishly at him.

“I wasn’t scared.” He refuted. His heartrate still a little faster from the scare.

“Uh-huh. Ofcourse not.” Niall nodded slightly, looking at Harry like he was a kid with the smile still on his face.

“I was just surprised, is all. uhmmm…. is there something-” he started to ask but was cut shortly.

“Yea. I didn’t get your contacts?” Niall cut in. “You know….for the raincheck on coffee?”

“Oh! yes. do you have pen or something?” He returned with a smile. His heart beating a little faster for a different reason.

“Nope. Can you just enter your contact to my phone?” Niall said as he hands Harry his iPhone

“Okay.”

“And call your phone, too, so you have mine. Just don’t put your full last name, yea? Just in case. My friends are nosy and I’m known to losing my stuff…” He drifts off.

“So you do know who I am then?” Harry replied as he finished entering his phone number and pressing the call button. His own iPhone vibrating in his pocket.

“Yea.." He whispers stepping a little closer to Harry. "Who doesn't know _Harry Styles_?"

“I was starting to think you didn’t.” Harry said, jabbing Niall on the arm lightly and receiving a grin in return as he returns the phone.

There’s a pause between them, but Harry’s relieved to find that it’s not the awkward kind. They’re just smiling at each other and Harry’s more than fine with that. They’re on the same page here.

A loud groan from Bart breaks their staring contest and Niall’s face looks apologetic. Harry decides it’s definitely an adorable look on him - maybe even rivaling Liams’.

“I think he’s tired and hungry.” Niall laughs softly, stroking Bart’s back. “I’ll contact you, yea?” Looking back up at Harry.

“You better.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

Harry gets one last smile before Niall was turning around once again to walk the other way. He’s still looking at Niall’s retreating back when the other turned his head and Harry felt a heat building up on his face for being caught staring. He waves at Niall, and gets a wink in return. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit about the situation before finally turning around himself.

Pulling out his phone, he sends a text to the guys.

 

                      **To:** Louis T., Zayn M., Liam P

                     so what happened last night? Hang out in my place?

 

Switching app to twitter, he noticed the hundreds of retweets of his last entry. He makes another post.

 

                    **HarryS** @Haz_Styles

                     His name is Bart! Woof woof ;)

 

 

 

 ~TBC


	3. (If You’re Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song by the band: Weezer (album: Raditude)

 

**[ March 28, 2014; FRIDAY ]**

It’s been four days since Harry last saw Niall at the park and waiting for his phone to alert him of a message or call from the blonde. He’s one-hundred percent sure that he entered his phone number correctly in the blonde’s phone. He even called his own phone from the blonde’s that day-his phone vibrated and everything. So he doesn’t understand why Niall couldn’t just send him a text. Harry would even accept a simple ‘hey’ at this point, just so he knows that he’s still interested. He could do the calling, he figured, he does have the guy’s number, but Niall had said he would be the one doing the calling. He remembers very clearly the Irish voice saying ‘I’ll contact you, yea?’. It’s rude not to follow up when you say something like that.

“Haz, stop staring at your phone every five minutes!” says Louis. “It’s getting soooo annoying. What are you even doing? Are you tweeting? I don’t see anything though.”  fingers swiping on the screen of his own phone.

They’re at the bar a few blocks away from Zayn’s apartment, sitting at the only table on the ‘second’ floor, which is really just a make-shift loft above the bar. It’s not the most high-end place but it gives them the privacy they need to just hang out, talk and relax while enjoying some cold beer. No one’s really approached them for autographs yet, so they can’t complain.

The soft music from the girl singing on the half-step stage across from them, along with the chatter of the customers below, gives the room a cozy atmosphere. Paul had suggested they go visit this place when Zayn and Louis mentioned they wanted to go out for drinks after putting time in the studio. Said it was  a ‘pretty cool’ place with an ‘ambient’ vibe they boys will like if they’re not looking for a club-like scene for the night. Louis had been shocked to hear Paul knew what ‘cool’ was.

“Tommo’s got a point, mate. What’s up with that?” added Liam. “You’ve been acting strange lately. Like taking a run in the morning Harry! And you never call to invite me.” sighing dramatically before lifting the glass in front of him and taking a long drink of the the draft beer, looking at Harry over the rim.

“It’s nothing. Expecting a text from a friend.” He replied, looking up at his friends, planting a small smile on his face to allay their inquisitive remarks . It doesn’t reach his eyes, and he knows the others noticed from their seconds-too-long stares.

“Oh? from who?” Louis continued teasingly, as he puts his left arm around Harry’s shoulder. A large, teeth bearing, grin on his face. “Didn’t know you had any friends. Beside us, of course. ” He winks.

“Wait, when would he even get the time to meet anyone? We’ve been stuck inside the studio for the past week nonstop!” Zayn complained, placing a light kiss on Perrie’s cheek at his right before looking back at Louis and then to Harry. “She’s been here for the last two days, and this is the first time we’re actually sitting together at the same table for more than a few minutes.”

Harry’s not sure if he should even mention Niall. He hasn’t said anything to them about the Irish he met at the park a few day ago. He didn’t  know how to casually mention it in their conversations; the uncertainty of when he’d meet or talk with the blonde again, gnawing at his mind for the last few days.

“You guys remember that tweet I had back on Monday?” he said, almost cautiously so that he wouldn’t be heard. “The husky?” he continued.

“Oh that dog was handsome, Harry!” piped up Perrie, smiling at Harry before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand. “And that picture was adorable.”

“Yea. Bart. The husky. That’s his name. Yea..I uh.. met someone after that.” he smiled, remembering the sequence of events that happened that day. The others sharpening their eyes-a gleam of deep interest-as they stared at Harry. Various state of grins plastered on their face.

“Shit! Really, Haz? what’s her name?” questioned Liam excitedly, leaning forward towards Harry then looked  around his shoulder as if there could be other people about, before whispering “or is it his name?”

The others nodding at him slightly to continue.

“Niall. The husky’s, Bart’s, owner is Niall.” He supplied, taking the pitcher in the middle of the table, pouring the cold liquid into his own tall mug. “He’s pretty cool. You guy’s would like him” trying to sound nonchalant.

There’s a pause. A small “mhm” from Perrie and Louis, that sounded too much like ‘yea...okay.’ to Harry- it’s a bit annoying.

“Pretty cool?” Zayn said slowly, a teasing smile on his lips “...or just pretty?” The inflection at the end sounded too much like an accusation to Harry’s ears.

“Seeing as he’s a guy, I don’t think he could be described as ‘pretty’.”  Harry replied, heat creeping up his neck. His left hand raising to palm the side of his neck. The movement wasn’t left unnoticed by the others.

“You’re pretty, Haz! and you've got a ding-dong… we’ve all seen it…. except maybe Perrie...” Louis added in slowly, getting a nodding approval from Liam, and an “I feel left out…” from Perrie. Zayn laughing and holding a hand to cover his mouth from spewing out the cold beer he had just drank seconds ago.

“Seriously? A ‘ding-dong’?” He stared at louis, an incredulous look on his face. “...and shut up, I’m charming, not pretty!” he continued, grabbing a fry from the plate at the center before throwing it at Louis halfheartedly and sticking his tongue out for good measure.

“Roughly seventeen million twitter followers would disagree with you, Harry.” Liam stating as a matter of fact. His brown, doe-eyes gleamed with satisfaction when the others promptly followed with a chorus of ‘yup!’  

Sighing dramatically, Harry took another fry from the plate before grabbing the iPhone from his pocket.  Hearing the groans coming from Louis as he took out his phone, he looked up and stuck his tongue out.

“Sooo mature, you are.”

\--------------

**[ March 29, 2014; SATURDAY ]**

It’s nearing noon, when there’s an annoying buzzing sound in the room that has Harry groaning in misery from his spot on the bed. His body is exhausted,  his head throbbed in pain, and his mouth and lungs felt dry as a desert. It felt terrible and he’s not sure why he succumbs to over drinking when he knew exactly that this sort of thing would happen. The buzzing sound is still going when Harry rolls over, half crawling to the other side of the bed to get further away from the sound. He picks up the pillow he’d been holding on his side, covering his head with it in an attempt to block out the sound so he can go back to sleep.

The next time Harry wakes up, he’s feeling famished but all around better. His mouth still feels like something died but at least the pounding headache had stopped. His brain’s in a state of blankness, and his whole body felt relaxed and light.

He’s trying to figure out what he’s got planned for the day when he realized that he’s not even sure of the time. He crawled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Powering it on, he’s surprised to find an alert message that he has a missed call and voice mail from Niall. He quickly swiped his fingers on the screen, tapping the small play button before placing the phone to his ears to hear a deep, highly accented and scratchy voice. It sounded like he just got up.

 

_“Hi Harry, it’s Niall. Sorry took me forever to contact you. Was called out for work and forgot me phone on my way to the airport.  Am not good with memorizing numbers...but hey! ‘least I didn’t it lose it, yea? haha… Where was.. oh! so coffee maybe? or I’m free for whatever this weekend if you’re around and not busy...uhmm... actually you might be busy, think I heard about your band doing promos soon, or maybe you’re on that right now? uhm, lemme know. If you can’t make it, no biggie. Another rain check yea?... oh and Bart says ‘aaaawwwhhooooo’ whatever that means. His words, not mine.”_

When the message finished, he look down at his phone, finally sitting up against the headboard, and feeling relieved all of a sudden. The screen says the missed call was from this morning at 9:03 AM. That must have been his phone vibrating on the table that was bothering him this morning.

He’d been waiting for this call since Monday, and while he’s not happy that it took this long, he’s just glad that there was a reason for the delay. He had seriously started to think that the Irishman had decided to delete his number after their meeting. For what reasons, Harry didn't want to think about it.

It takes a few rings after pressing the ‘call back’ button before a voice spoke in greeting.

“Hello?”

 

 

~TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to just put an update out here. I had planned this to be longer but I just got free to writing again this morning and it's been almost a week since I last updated. Been a super busy past few days. Will try to make the next chapter longer as intended.
> 
> As always, feedbacks, comments, and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Update: [07/07/2014]  
> OMG... I am so sorry everyone for disappearing the last half year. My life was hit with some terrible personal challenges, but I'm here now and back again. I have my draft for chapter 4 and will try to get that done and posted this week. Sorry again!


	4. Game Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song by the band: Everybody Else 
> 
> Note:  
> I am so sorry everyone for disappearing the last half year. My life was hit with some terrible personal challenges, but I'm here now and back again. This chapter is incomplete and was my first draft before I stopped writing, but since it's been a long time since I posted last I thought I'd show you a preview of what's to come. I will be trying to complete this chapter and re-update. Note that since this is a first draft, the final draft may be significantly different from below. My apologies again everyone!
> 
> Comments, critiques, and kudos are welcome!

**[ March 29, 2014; SATURDAY ]**

It’s nearing noon when Harry takes a sit at a table setup outside the restaurant. Niall had suggested this place, called Three Guys, which was only a few blocks down from Harry’s apartment. He’d told the blonde that he was fine with meeting him anywhere, but the other guy was insistent that they go to this place, worried that Harry’s hangover would make him sick.

_“Harry, mate, you sound a bit still hangover. Not a good time to do driving yea?”_

_“I can call a cab, or get someone to drive me you know.” He replied._

_“But you’d feel terrible, like puking terrible, if you get on a new york cab in your state. It’s basically riding a roller coaster drunk. Disaster just waiting to happen. Trust me - been there, done that.” A short and amused laugh coming out of the speaker_.

Their conversation--flirting, Harry maybe thinks over the phone--continued for a few more minutes before Harry consented to a closer place to eat, if only so that he can appease his hunger. He kind of likes how easy it is to speak to the Irishman. He’s fun, and almost always seem to have something to say or share. There were no space for any awkward pauses that Harry’s gotten used to, and half expected, from his past experiences.

_“Fine. You win.” He’d said to the blonde in good humor. “But only because I’m really hungry.”_

_“Oh good! Me too, and you’ll feel better walking and getting some fresh air.”_

That had been about a half hour ago.

He’s looking at the menu that was placed on his table when a low bark and a familiar irish accent breaks his concentration. Looking up to find the source of the sound, he notices Niall walking toward him with Bart in tow to his right. He’s wearing a red-black-blue checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, a pair of faded charcoal skinny jeans and the gray canvas shoes he wore the first time they met. Harry’s not exactly dressed like a homeless person but his fitted, white v-neck shirt on top of  black skinny jeans felt very plain looking to him now that he’d seen Niall. He can only blame the hangover for his quick throw of clothes when he walked out of his apartment.

“Hi Harry! You didn’t wait that long did you?” Niall asked as he pulls a chair across from Harry and takes a sit. Bart is already sitting on the pavement next to harry, appreciating the hand petting his head.

“Hey! no, it’s fine, I just got here a few minutes ago.” He replied, giving the Irishman a smile before turning to look at Bart, “Hey to you too little man.” A happy sounding groan is the only sign Harry gets from the dog.

“Sorry, forgot to mention on the phone that he was coming with. Hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t find anyone to take him after our call. Apparently, everyone has plans when they have the day off. Who knew, right?” The blonde gave him a smile before picking up the menu that Harry was looking at just a few minutes ago. Bart already maki

“Tell me about it. I was planning to sleep in when some person I met once, from who knows where I can’t even remember, calls my phone and practically demands that I make do with an off handed promise for coffee. Terrible right?” He says looking serious.

“What a douche. I hope you told ‘em off. What kind of inconsiderate ass would do that.” The Irish swaying his head side to side.

They’re looking at each other with amusement when a young waitress placed two glasses of iced water in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Jessica, and I’ll be taking your orders. What would you guys like to start of today with? Or do you guys need more time?” She says as she takes out her pad and pen, looking up to meet their eyes. “Holy shit! You’re Harry Styles! Uh…” she stuttered out before running a hand through her blonde hair, pulling the sides back behind her ears.

“Hi, Jessica. Nice to meet a fan.” He gives her a smile, dimples and all.

“Oh wow. It’s nice to meet you too. Big fan, I love the new single that just came out, the lyrics are very relatable.” She babbled, her hands messily gesturing in the air.

“Thank you, but Liam and Louis will have to take credit for the lyrics.” Harry’s quite proud that he’s friends with such talented people.

“Yea? I’m sure you’re pretty good at it too!” She winks at him and Harry’s not sure what the proper response was so he just kept a close mouthed smile on his face.

“Well I’m glad one of us thinks so.” A quick glance thrown at Niall showed him that the Irishman was very amused by this conversation he’s having. His eyes were holding a gleam of something that Harry can’t place, but oddly reminds him of Liam’s expression when he’s being a tease to his mates - it’s endearing.

The waitress must have seen his glance because she follows his gaze towards Niall. There’s some sort of recognition on her face as she finally looked at the faux blonde, but her slightly furrowed brows and the way she tilted her head to the side told Harry she’s slightly confused. Most of his non-famous friends that he’s gone out with for an outing has always seemed to become a focus of attention to his fans and the public in general. Always wanting to know more about Harry and the band’s personal lives. Sometimes, it’s become an issue where social harassment has made what seemed like budding friendships come to a complete stop when they realize they don’t want this much attention by association. He’s hoping this thing between him and Niall goes unnoticed for awhile.

Niall gives her an amused look when her stare lasted few seconds too long before she catches herself. She looks back and forth between Harry and Niall a little embarrassed. “Sorry..Uhm.. can I take your orders? or do you both need more time to decide?” she finally says.

“Oh that’s alright.” Harry said “Niall? do you need more time?”

“Nope. Go ahead and order, I know what I want.” He says nodding at Harry.

After taking a few more seconds to look at the menu, Harry finally decides on a slice of Spinach-Bacon Quiche and a glass of iced mocha coffee. He’s only ever had it when Gemma had tried making one in order to impress her then boyfriend when he was fifteen years old. It had looked burned when it came out of the oven that morning and the blackened egg definitely had an ashy texture when he bravely tried some. His mom had lightly smacked him on the back of the head when he said so.

“Hmmm. that Quich sounds good… but I think I’ll just have some Blueberry Buttermilk Pancakes and this raspberry limeade. Do you know if the pancakes comes with icecream?” He asked with a face that looked like he was preparing for a ‘no’.

“Oh. it’s usually topped with homemade whip cream but I can ask if you want the ice cream instead” said the waitress.

“Yes please!” and Niall gives her a large smile which she returned with a blush that doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry. He can’t really blame her--Niall’s smile is all toothy and a bit contagious.

“No problem. Let me just make sure I have the order correct here. For Harry, you want a Spinach and Bacon Quich and an iced mocha coffee, and Niall? you want the Blueberry Buttermilk Pancakes and a raspberry limeade  - is that it?”

“Sounds good.” they both replied. A small, attention-seeking, groan from Bart has Harry looking down. Bart is staring up at Harry with his head tilted to the right, his tongue flicking out out a few times before nudging Harry’s hand and making a small groaning sound again. “Actually, Niall does Bart need food too?”

“Is he giving you the lopsided puppy look?” Niall laughs.

“Hmm..Yea, he’s definitely doing it” Harry says as the husky pushes one leg up Harry’s thigh.

“Don’t fall for it Harry! I already fed him before we left the house.” Niall says, leaning to his side to see the dog.

“Maybe just water?” He ask Niall.

“Fine. But just know that he’s already got you doing his bidding.” Niall answers -- amusement in his eyes.

The waitress scribbles a note on her pad while saying “Okay, and water for him” before walking towards the inner side of the restaurant. “I’ll be right back with your drinks. Your food shouldn’t take too long. Just holler if you guys need anything else.”

Niall thanks her again before turning his attention back to Harry with an inquisitive look. “So how have you been? I know you said you went out with the guys last night, you celebrated something?”

“If a small break from work is something to celebrate, then yes.” Harry replied.

“Definitely! so work’s been busy then? I’ve always kind of wondered what schedules pop stars have. I mean I know the general stuff like that you all have studio time, signings and tours, but never the frequency or how much. I mean, you see all these famous people on TV pretty much all the time, yea? but then you have to wonder, how exactly are they able to be on every interview and still do their job? It’s like magic, all famous people seem to have a Time-Turner!” Niall says to Harry, who’s chuckling at Niall’s exaggeration.

“I wish. But no, us famous muggles have to sacrifice sleep like everybody else. The tours can last a few months and it does get really tiring when there are interviews and appearances that have to be fitted in. During those sort of busy day, the lads and I are pretty much walking zombies outside of cameras and the public. There’s just not enough time in between concerts and preparing to do an interview and the actual interview to sleep for a few hours. We’re lucky if we get a few minutes of nap in between breaks.”

“Sounds tough. Don’t you guys get any breaks during tours?” Niall ask as the waitress places the cold drinks in front of them.

“Our management gives us a day or two to recuperate after a few hard days of concerts and travelling. We usually spend it on sleeping in, Zayn definitely favors sleeping, but sometimes we go out and explore whichever city we’re in at the moment. It’s nice, I never thought before the x-factor that I’d see as many places as I did.”

“Aren’t you guys afraid of being mobbed if you get recognized? I think I’d be staying at me own home if I knew I would be mobbed. Don’t really like the idea of crowds surrounding me.”

“There is that, yea.. but that’s something me and the guys have learned to live with, I think. Otherwise we’d never be able to go out! And it’s not so bad when we’re not touring.”

“Hmm? How so?”

“Well, when we’re touring, our schedule of where we’d be and when are posted online. Outside of touring, fans generally have a harder time finding us. Like right now, most of our fans probably don’t know that we’re living  in New York City for the time being. Most of them think we went back home or are near the London area, so it’s likely that people back there are actively seeking us out in the streets. But here, they won’t.”

“That’s true. A lot of people are just walking by our table and, other than that waitress, you’ve yet to be recognized.”

{{{{ TBC - see notes above }}}}

 


End file.
